Legends:Marinha Separatista
A Marinha Separatista, era uma imensa coleção de naves de guerra e naves espaciais providenciadas pelas forças armadas dos membros contribuintes da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. História thumb|left|252px|A [[Legends:Malevolência|Malevolência serviu como nave almirante para o General Grievous, destruindo muitas naves de guerra da República.]] A Marinha foi organizada em torno de flotilhas de destróiers e fragatas construídas por centenas de sistemas estelares agressivamente independentes, que as doaram para as diversas organizações comerciais que lideravam a guerra. As principais naves de guerra foram cedidas pela Federação de Comércio. Embora as naves tenham sido muitas vezes comandadas por oficiais droides, muitas frotas e bloqueios foram colocados sob o comando de capitães e almirantes orgânicos. Um oficial notável era um Harch com o nome de Trench, um almirante temido cujas táticas dizimaram várias frotas da República. Trench pereceu durante a Batalha de Christophsis no segundo ano das Guerras Clônicas. No começo da guerra, a pesada nave de batalha Malevolência usou o seu mortal Canhão de íons de grande efeito, aterrorizando assim as linhas de abastecimento da República, e encurtando o trabalho de várias forças-tarefas navais como a frota de Plo Koon, enquanto ela estava estacionada no Sistema Abregado. A nave foi destruída por um grupo de ataque Jedi, que reprogramou a nave para colidir com a Lua Morta de Antar. A marinha dependia de grandes estaleiros administrados por Supervisores que comandavam os escravos de que os Separatistas dependiam para construir suas imensas naves de guerra rapidamente. Eles fizeram o uso de trabalhadores orgânicos em vez de droides, para que a República não bombardeasse seus estaleiros sem imensas perdas civis. Em um esforço para parar a produção, uma equipe formada por Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi e Ahsoka Tano se infiltrou nos Estaleiros Gwori, administrados por Juhm, e libertaram os escravos da instalação, permitindo uma equipe de ataque bombardear o local. A destruição do estaleiro fez pender a balança da guerra para o lado dos Separatistas, permitindo que as Guerras Clônicas, prosseguissem. Uma das naves-almirante do General Grievous, a Mão Invisível liderou a Marinha numa campanha de atirar e destruir, que interrompeu viagem, comunicação e comércio nas regiões da Orla Exterior, e permitiu invasões em massa aos planetas vulneráveis dessa mesma região. thumb|260px|Naves de guerra separatistas batalham sobre Coruscant Mais para o fim da guerra, milhões de naves de guerra Separatistas lutaram contra a República em várias campanhas dos Cercos à Orla Exterior, enquanto uma força-tarefa de várias outras milhares usaram uma rota secreta para chegar à Coruscant em uma tentativa de capturar o Supremo Chanceler Palpatine. Esta força-tarefa foi derrotada na Segunda Batalha de Coruscant (Guerras Clônicas) e seus remanescentes recuaram. Resultado No entanto, a Confederação ainda tinha muito mais frotas de naves em suas bases nos Territórios da Orla Exterior, mas estas foram esquecidas após a desativação dos exércitos droides. Anos mais tarde, algumas naves restantes apareceram na Marinha Remanescente de Gizor Dellso, uma frota estelar que Gizor Dellso criou à partir dos Redutos Separatistas. Esta frota foi destruída na conquista de Mustafar pela Legião 501. Classes de Naves Capitais thumb|Uma [[Legends:Nave de controle droide classe-Lucrehulk|Nave de controle droide classe-Lucrehulk]] Estações Espaciais *Estação Espacial de Tesouros do Clã Bancário *Nave núcleo classe-Lucrehulk *Esfera de Batalha *Plataforma de Armas do Clã Bancário InterGaláctico *Estação de Desenvolvimento de Droides-Abutre Automatizados Naves de Batalha e Couraçados *Nave de Batalha Starcrusher *Couraçado atmosférico classe-Conqueror *Couraçado Geonosiano *Nave de batalha classe-Lucrehulk *Nave de controle droide classe-Lucrehulk *Cruzador pesado classe-Subjugator Cruzadores de Batalha *Marca Baluarte I *Marca Baluarte II thumb|264px|A [[Legends:nave-almirante|nave-almirante Separatista Mão Invisível]] Cruzadores e Destróiers *Cruzador Shadowblade *Cruzador classe-Diamond *Fantail *Nave núcleo classe-Lucrehulk *Esfera de Batalha *Cruzador classe-Lucrehulk *Destróier classe-Lucrehulk *Destróier/cargueiro classe-Providence *Destróier Ligeiro classe-Recusant *Destróier Sabaoth *Cruzador Separatista *Destróier Estelar Separatista *Destróier da Frota Tempestade Fragatas thumb|262px|Um Cruzador Separatista *Fragata Estelar Classe Munifcent *Fragata Sabaoth *Nave de bombardeio Separatista *Fragata de Mísseis da Federação do Comércio *Nave de suporte Umbaran *Fragata classe-Wavecrest Corvetas *Corveta da Associação Comercial *Corveta CR90 Naves Protótipos *Fragata armada classe-Corona Caças estelares *Caça anfíbio *Caça estelar Belbullab-22 *Caça perseguidor C-73 *Caça estelar Avançado da CSI [[Ficheiro:Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mark I.jpg|thumb|Droide Abutre]] *Tri-droide *Caça estelar classe-Ginivex *Implementador Hex *Interceptador ligeiro Mankvim-814 *Caça de defesa territorial classe Nantex *Caça de Superioridade Espacial NovaSword *Caça estelar Porax-38 *Caça estelar classe-Vampiro *Defensor Sabaoth *Caça estelar Sabaoth *Caça estelar droide classe-Scarab *Droide Spearhead *Droide de Batalha Autopropulsionado de Geometria Variável, Mark I *Headhunter Z-95 thumb|Visão de perfil de uma classe Nantex Bombardeiros *Bombardeiro de Ataque Belbullab-24 *Bombardeiro classe-Hyena *Bombardeiro droide da Federação do Comércio Transportes Naves de Desembarque thumb|A Nave de Desembarque CC-9979 *Nave de desembarque C-9979 *Veículo Cargueiro Armado *Transporte Besouro XT Naves de Embarque *Nave de Embarque classe-Droch *Nave de Descida Trandoshana Lançadeiras thumb|Uma [[Legends:Nave de transporte classe Sheathipede|Nave de transporte classe Sheathipede]] *Transporte de Luxo BC-714 *Fantail *Transporte Interestelar classe-Hardcell *Corveta Interestelar classe-Punworcca 116 *Nave de transporte classe Sheathipede *Lançadeira Tri-asas Naves de Suprimentos *Nave de containers classe-Lucrehulk *Nave de suprimentos Separatista Petroleiros *Petroleiro classe-Lucrehulk *Nave de abastecimento Separatista Naves Conhecidas *''Aurora'' *''Colicoid Swarm'' *''Corpulentus'' *''Devastation'' *''Discord'' *''Commerce Force'' *''Gahenna'' *''Invicible'' *''Mão Invisível'' *''Lapiz Cutter'' *''Last Call'' *''Lucid Voice'' *''Malevolência'' *''Malevolência II'' *''Mersel Kebir'' *''Patriot Fist'' *''Prosperous'' *''Reaper'' *''Reaver'' *''Shark'' *''Skorp-Ion'' *''Soulless One'' *''Starcrusher'' *''Starshot'' *''Tide of Progress XI'' *''Trident'' *''Unlimited Projection'' *''Voice of Industry'' Unidades Conhecidas *Frota Bulwark *Bloqueio de Christophisis *Primeira Frota Separatista *Terceira Frota Separatista *Frota D-1600 *Ala de Caças Zero-Zero *Grupo Um *Frota de Defesa do Mundo Natal de Rendili *Bloqueio de Ryloth *Esquadrão Sabaoth *Frota Tempestade Tropas *Oficiais da CSI *Droides de Batalha série-B *Droide de Batalha B-1 *Fuzileiros Droides *Droides Bombeiro *Droides de Batalha Foguete *Super Droides de Batalha B2 *Droides de Batalha B2-RP *Super Droides de Batalha série B2HA *Droides de Comando série BX *Droidekas *IG-100 MagnaGuardas *Droides de Batalha série OOM *Droides de batalha piloto série OOM *Droides de batalha piloto OOM *Droides de sabotagem Pistoeka *Droides táticos série T Aparições *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' * *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (romance)'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2 (jogo)'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2 (filme)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instint'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Parte I)'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Obsessão'' * * * *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith (quadrinhos)'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith (romantização júnior)'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Paralells'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' Fontes *''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' * *